


Years from Now

by kalimero



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalimero/pseuds/kalimero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is left when memories become shadows and shadows cling to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years from Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written in July 2009, just after _Children of Earth_ had aired.

Today is almost the same as yesterday. Almost.

Jack gets up, insists on drinking coffee and drinks coffee all day. He counts his grey hairs and smiles to himself.

At night though, he denies his lover.

“You’re hurting.”

Jack doesn’t reply and stares at the wall.

“Do I know her? Him? It?”

“Him. And you don’t know him.”

Nobody knows him. Not anymore. Because 2156 years ago, Ianto Jones died.

Everyone else died, eventually. The memories faded. Time tried to erase Ianto and didn’t succeed.

Jack takes care of that. He remembers. He drinks coffee. Only it’s not the same.


End file.
